


If this was a movie, you’d be here right now

by shadowfighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, What-If, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfighter/pseuds/shadowfighter
Summary: But reality is not a movie.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	If this was a movie, you’d be here right now

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_   
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

Amber eyes that shone brighter than the sun, a smile that can make every one forget their names and that annoying orange hair that lights up everybody’s day. I can’t seem to recall when was the last time I felt my heart beat so fast, when was the last time I saw you like this?

Happy and shining because of me?

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_   
_Even though I know you're not there_

I haven’t seen you for months now, but the memories we shared still tastes like yesterday. You were out of my reach for months, but now you are here, standing in front of me. 

Smiling like we never really messed up.

I thought I’d only see that smile from your IG updates, but you are really here. You are really here.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_   
_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

As I gaze at you lovingly, I can’t help but to recall all the moments we shared. How we started and how we ended.

I was never the social type of person, I mean who am I kidding, I am Tsukishima Kei, just your salty guy. I stayed in the darkness for so long, until you broke in with your annoying orange hair and broke my walls.

Even if there are no words spoken, I can hear you calling my attention, screaming ‘Kei!’ at the top of your lungs as if I can never hear you.

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_   
_When time stood still and I had you_

I know, it was all in the past, but I can’t help but reminisce everything when I see you. And now that you are here, in front of me, smiling and looking at me lovingly, I can’t help but to just drown at the time we were still together. 

Baby, Shoyo, I’m drowning in our memories, I hope you are too.

_If you're out there,_   
_If you're somewhere_

These thoughts keep running in my head, during the time we were apart. 

How are you?

Do you still think about me?

If I came back, would you accept me?

_If you're moving on,_   
_I've been waiting for you.Ever since you've been gone_

I don’t care if you are in the journey of moving on.

I just want you to know, I’m still here.

I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as it takes.

_I just want it back the way it was before._   
_And I just wanna see you back at my front door._

But now you’re here, you are really here. We are standing underneath a lamp post.

It’s night but you make it look like it’s morning.

The stars are a witness on how you held my hand today and caressed it softly, just like how you’d do it when I feel like snapping at every one.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

“I’m back,” you said, leaning your forehead to touch mine. I saw tears flowing through your eyes, and I felt my heart squeeze.

Don’t cry, please, it’s not your fault.

_You would before you said, "It's not that easy."_

It was never easy for the both of us, but we did it. You are here and I am here. 

We are here.

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

It’s not your fault as it we are both to blame. 

“I’m sorry for leaving,” you blurted out crying. Seeing you cry made me tear up too.

I wanted to whisper to you how much I was sorry too.

Sorry for being too jealous and not trusting you.

Sorry for locking you out when you needed me too.

Sorry for being such a jerk.

Sorry.

Just sorry.

_But I take it all back now_

“CUT!” And I take it all back now.

After that it all went fast. You were not crying any more, and you weren’t looking at me again.

You were gazing at the raven-haired man that was waving at you. You were smiling but brighter and warmer.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_   
_You would, you would if this was a movie_   
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

As I saw you running towards him with arms wide open. I screamed at the back of my mind, asking you to come back.

That maybe we still have a chance.

That maybe if I trusted you enough I’d still have you.

That maybe if I stayed, we won’t be in this scenario.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_   
_You could, you could if I just said I’m sorry_   
_I know that we could work it out somehow_

I’m sorry.

I know it’s too late but I am sorry.

I wanted to pull you back and whisper to you how sorry am I, just like how we do it when we were still together.

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

But reality is not a movie.

You are not in my arms.

You were in his arms, tightly wrapped and never letting go.

In the arms of the man who stayed when you were breaking because of me.

In the arms of the man who offered you an umbrella when I left you in the pouring rain.

You’re his. But I wish that was me.

_You'd be here by now_   
_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

I wiped my tears and closed my eyes. I wished that I was blind for a moment.

I turned around and walked towards my staff, but even without looking I can feel my heart breaking.

Hearing you tell him stories and him listening keenly.

Hearing both of you laugh and then say your ‘I love you’s’

Seeing your photographs every month hurts me, but seeing you like this personally kills me.

_Baby, what about the ending_

I hated how we never had a proper ending.

We just ended.

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

I hoped that you would be looking back as I simply gazed at your direction.

But you never did.

You won’t be here and you will never be.

_Thought you'd be here by now…_

**Author's Note:**

> For more AU's pls follow my twt accnt @shdwfghtr1  
> Thank you for reading my work!!!


End file.
